Simply Cleaning the Refresher
by katierosefun
Summary: Ahsoka Tano didn't think that she'd have much of a problem spending a day in Senator Admidala's room. She was allowed to, after all. However, she did not expect to hear…certain things from the bathroom. And what in the galaxy was her master doing with the senator? [No lemons.]


**So, my dear readers...what are you thinking about right now? Do you think I've finally decided to let go of my innocence? Only one way to find out! XD **

**And you never know...everything isn't always as it seems. **

* * *

Ahsoka Tano didn't find it unusual to see that Padmé Admidala's apartment was empty. She was usually gone hours at a time, her being a senator and all.

So, Ahsoka didn't think that she'd have much of a problem about crossing the living room and taking a quick nap on the couch. The senator was kind enough to let her pop into the apartment from time to time, especially with Anakin Skywalker as a master. To be honest, Ahsoka didn't think that she _ever_ had peace and quiet.

Not that Ahsoka _liked_ peace and quiet, of course. But a girl could get some private time once in a while.

And after a rather long day of training with the droids that her master had set up for her to get busy with, Ahsoka could use with some peace and quiet.

Ahsoka was just walking past the refresher when she heard an odd noise. She paused at the door and frowned. Ahsoka was almost one hundred percent sure that she had heard Padmé's giggles and…Ahsoka leaned closer to the door.

_Force…_was that her _master_?

Ahsoka felt her lekku stripes darken as she heard her master giving a small moan. She wasn't quite sure _what_ the two were doing in the refresher, but she didn't really want to find out.

"Ani," Ahsoka froze when she heard Padmé's breathy voice whispering through the door. "Ani, stop—"

Her voice was cut off by a rather loud _slamming_ sound and Ahsoka got the impression that her master was kicking the wall…or something. Or maybe her master was kicking something to the wall? Or pressing something against the wall?

Ahsoka squeezed her eyes shut and cringed. She really should get going—

"Padmé," Ahsoka heard her master's deep voice crooning. "It'll be fine…"

There was a small silence and then Ahsoka heard several splashes from inside the refresher and a loud cry coming from the senator. Ahsoka could still hear both Padmé and Anakin's rather loud, obviously excited breathing, and she thought that she had heard the rustle of fabric.

Ahsoka felt as though she was going to vomit, right there onto the expensive carpet in the apartment. She evidently had heard enough.

As Ahsoka walked out of the apartment, she thought to herself, _Master Kenobi is always good company. I guess I should go visit him instead. _

xXx

Ahsoka was playing around with her Padawan braid when her master walked into their quarters. She automatically felt her lekku stripes darken at the thought of the events earlier today and took more interest in the beads of her braid.

"How're you, Snips?" Anakin asked cheerfully, kicking off his boots. "How was training?"

"Hm? Oh, it was fine." Ahsoka replied, still concentrating on the beads. Wow, she never knew that one of her beads was that particular shade of yellow.

Ahsoka could see her master frowning out of the corner of her eye and she looked up. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked quickly.

"You're quiet today, Snips. Is something wrong?" Anakin asked worriedly.

_Well, yes, Master, there is something wrong. I'm pretty sure I heard you with Senator Admidala in the refresher doing…something that's against the Jedi Code, and I think you're having some sort of an affair with her. Of course, I can't say anything about it to anyone else because you're like a big brother to me, but…Force, what in the galaxy was that all about? And why would you do it in the refresher? And why wasn't Senator Admidala's door locked? You would think that if you two wanted some privacy, you would just—_

"Ahsoka? Are you in there?" Anakin's voice brought Ahsoka abruptly out of her disorganized thoughts.

"Hm? Yeah, I am." Ahsoka replied slowly.

Anakin frowned. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Ahsoka shrugged and before she could stop herself, she blurted, "I heard you in Senator Admidala's refresher."

Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, bewildered.

Ahsoka bit her lip. "I get it, Master and I mean, it's…I mean, _wow. _I always thought that you were just really, really, really close friends with Senator Admidala but you must _really_ like her if you're spending some time with her in the refresher, right?"

She blinked and felt her lekku stripes darken even more than ever. She was fairly sure that they were practically black now.

For several moments, there was a silence between Anakin and Ahsoka. The apprentice bit her lip—did she say too much? Was her master embarrassed? Did she say something wrong?

_Are there security cameras in our quarters? _Ahsoka suddenly thought wildly and felt her heart sink.

Suddenly, to Ahsoka's great surprise, Anakin burst out laughing.

"_Really, _Snips," Anakin gasped in laughter, "I thought that you would have known me a bit better than that!"

Ahsoka frowned. "So you weren't…?"

Anakin grinned and shook his head. "Of course not!" He said, sitting down on his bed. "I was helping Padmé clean out the refresher, that's all."

"But can't she do that on her own?" Ahsoka asked cautiously.

Anakin shook his head. "Have you _seen _how big the refresher is? Besides, she didn't really want to tell anyone else about it because she wanted to clean it privately…something about she could do domestic things and that she didn't need her handmaidens all the time. You know how she is—she doesn't want to put extra burdens on them."

Ahsoka nodded slowly. That made enough sense. Suddenly, more thoughts flooded into her head.

"What about those…sounds? I thought I heard…um…fabric...like someone was…" To Ahsoka's embarrassment, she couldn't finish her sentence.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "That? I was wearing my _cloak,_ Ahsoka. Do you really think I'd want to clean the refresher with that big thing on me?" He asked incredulously.

Ahsoka shrugged. "And the…breathing? And Padmé kept repeating 'Ani' and I thought I heard her yelling…"

Her master laughed again. "I slipped and fell on the tiles, Snips. Lesson learned—don't _ever_ try ice-skating in Padmé's refresher. As for her yelling, that was just her worrying and everything. Same thing goes with her nickname calling. Don't take it too seriously, Snips—she's been calling me that ever since I was a little kid." He replied.

A small smile spread across Ahsoka's face and she felt herself relaxing. "Oh." She murmured. "Well, that's good. For a second there, I thought that you two really were doing…_it_."

Anakin shook his head. "Ahsoka, I'm a lot of things, but I'm not _that_ kind of person." He snorted.

Ahsoka smiled guiltily. "Right," she replied. "That means I can finally breathe now, right?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Of course, Snips."

* * *

**A/N: Ha! See, I'm not writing a lemon or anything! Relax! I don't think I'll ever bring myself to post a lemon, but if I do, I guess I'd be older and more mature...? (Meaning that I'd be able to take it without freaking out...ish. For goodness' sake, I couldn't even write s-e-x without cringing.) **

**Ahsoka: ...seriously? Psh, talk about goodie two shoes. No wonder why you're so unpopular. **

**Me: *sarcastically* Haha...and we all know that popularity is defined by how much you know about s-e-x and how determined you are to write about it. Yup. **

**Ahsoka: Not like THAT. But technically, you're allowed to have it AFTER marriage. **

**Me: Right. And Padmé and Anakin are-**

**Anakin: *slaps hand over my mouth* Caroline, don't you want me to do the review notice? **

**Me: What? Oh, yeah! **

**Anakin: *through gritted teeth* Please review, give feedback...constructive criticism is tolerated, but flames are not. **

**Me: That covers it! If you have something negative/mean to say, don't say it, please. And for the record, to anyone who dislikes Anidala in this fandom, don't hate on me, either. To be honest, I'm kind of neutral about that ship, (I like Anisoka better. Don't judge me. Ahsoka is about six years younger than Anakin and Padmé and Anakin are also six years apart so it's not that bad. And there are some stories where Padmé's divorced Anakin and then this entire Anisoka thing gets in the mix...whoops, I'm ranting again...) and though it's not exactly my favorite, I find myself writing about it frequently. **

**And another thing-this story isn't Anakin/Ahsoka, either. If it WAS, I would have written it in the preface or in the summary. If I don't write it in either notices, you can automatically assume that it's a simple brother/sister relationship. :)**


End file.
